Cry's Random Songs Challenge
by Miliana Elmeline
Summary: 10 chansons. Toutes choisies au hasard par le random play de ma playlist. Le but? Ecrire un drabble pour chaque chansons, incluant Cry. Rating T par sécurité.


Resumé: Les Drabbles/One shot qui vont suivre auront pour thèmes les 10 premières chansons choisies aux hasard par le random play de mon portable (d'où le titre). Ils tourneront toujours autour de Cry (pour qui je n'utiliserais pas le véritable prénom, pour des raisons évidentes si vous le suivez un tant soit peu.) accompagné d'une (ou plusieurs dans un cas) autre personne, dans divers types de pairings. Que ce soit Friendship, comme Romance. Ce sera de toute façon indiqué en début de chaque drabble/OS (pour que les personnes n'aimant pas forcément les pairings M/M puissent les esquiver sans problème) ainsi que le pairing utilisé et la chanson-thème.

Pour finir, dans les PewdieCry, je ne ferais pas mention de Marzia. Personnellement, je les trouve absolument parfaits ensemble, et je n'ai donc pas envie d'inventer des trucs du genre faire passer Marzia pour une sal... pour que Pewds la quitte, ou qu'il la trompe, etc... comme on voit souvent. Doooonc, on fait comme si elle n'était, au pire, qu'une simple bonne amie ou autre. =)

Disclaimer: Cry et les autres personnes rencontrés appartiennent à eux même, obviously. Les chansons ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Ne m'appartiennent que les idées des histoires.

1. "Not your kind of people" par Garbage.

Pairing : Cry / Mad!Cry

Type: Friendship (ou se qui peut se rapprocher au mieux du Friendship étant donné le cas particulier de la chose)

Personne ne le sait. Personne ne le comprendrait.

"Mad? Tu sais où j'ai posé mes clés hier soir?"

_"Sur la table de la cuisine, tête en l'air!"_

" ... Hmpf. Thanks friend."

Après tout... Comment expliquer aux gens que vous vous parlez à vous même? Ou plutôt, qu'une voix dans votre crâne vous parle comme une personne réelle, et que vous lui répondez, à voix haute, comme tel?

Cry n'est pas fou. Il a juste été très seul. Vous voyez les amis imaginaires que les enfants s'inventent, pour parer à la solitude? Cry, c'est pareil. Et c'est devenu une habitude, et ce depuis qu'il est gamin. C'est maintenant comme une sorte de Tulpa, qui peut vous rappeler un petit détail que vous avez vu quelques jours avant et que vous avez oublié.

_"Il y a Saw ce soir à la télé, il faut qu'on regarde!"_

"... Mais comment tu sais ça toi?!"

_"Ils l'ont dit i jours, souviens toi! On peut pas manquer ça!"_

"C'est trop gore, trop sanglant. J'ai pas envie."

_"Justement!"_

"... Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié que c'était ton truc..."

Cry attrapa ses clés et mit son masque Poker Face en place sur son visage.

_"... Il faudra bien que tu t'en sépares un jour."_

L'Américain n'a jamais eu confiance en lui. Ce masque est la seule chose qui lui permette de "fuir" ce manque de confiance et de sortir un minimum en publique, mais lui vaut d'être vu comme le "freak" du coin... Et donc, d'être de nouveau seul.

"Le jour où je n'ai plus ce masque et que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, alors cela voudrait dire que je n'aurais, quelque part, plus de raison de te faire exister. Alors, ne te plains pas."

"... Vrai... Mais avoues que si c'était le cas, je te manquerais trop, moi et ma magnifique voix~"

Cry sourit et sortit de son appartement. Peut-être, oui. Peut-être que cela laisserait un vide. Il fait pour ainsi dire partie de lui après tout.

2. Thème du film "28 jours plus tard"

Pairing: Cry/Late Night Crew

Type: Friendship (Obviously! Je pourrais pas faire autre chose avec ceux là.)

Trois mois. Trois mois Qu'ils sont là. Qu'ils tentent de survivre comme ils le peuvent.

Cry voyait petit à petit l'état de ses amis, ceux qui se surnomment le Late Night Crew, se détériorer. Quelques uns souffraient du manque de nourriture, d'autres perdaient doucement la raison. Red, d'habitude si forte mentalement, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Le seul qui la faisait tenir un tant soit peu, c'était Russ. Quant à Cry, lui aussi sombrait tout doucement, malgré tous ses efforts, dans ce qui se rapprochait de la folie.

Cela faisait trois mois que le petit groupe survivait face aux hordes constantes de zombies, arrivés sans crier gare. Le stock de munitions qu'ils avaient réussit à récupérer dans un commissariat était quasiment épuisé, et les zombies grouillaient à l'extérieur de leur abris de fortune.

Cry regarda ses amis, silencieux, puis les réserves pour ainsi dire vides. Il se dirigea vers Snake, l'un des rares à tenir un peu le coup.

"Il va absolument falloir qu'on fasse une sortie. Jund n'est pas en état de sortir, Battlestar tient à peine sur ses jambes, et Russ... Je préfère qu'il reste auprès de Red.

- Hm... Quant à Yunie et Zoots, elle ont assez données pour l'instant.

- Je peux compter sur toi Snake?"

Ledit Snake se leva, prit son arme et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Cry en hochant la tete.

"T'es pas seul à veiller sur eux.

- Je sais...

- J'en ai pas l'impression. Fait attention à ne pas sombrer aussi."

Sur ces mots, Snake passa par la trappe qui leurs servait de sortie plus ou moins sécurisée.

Cry soupira. Cela le frustrait quand Snake avait raison comme cela. Le brun prit lui aussi son arme, et rejoint Snake.

Il fallait tenir. Pour eux.

3. "Fireflies" par Owl City

Pairing: Cry/Pewdiepie

Type: Romance (Warning! Scène guimauve en approche!)

Ca faisait deux semaines que Cry passait ses vacances en Suède, chez Pewdie. Il ne lui restait que trois jours avant son vol retour vers la Floride, ce qui affectait son moral. Voyant l'état de son ami, Pewds eu une idée pour lui redonner le sourire un minimum.

"BRO! Prend ta veste, je t'emmène quelque part!

- Où ça? Le soleil est en train de se coucher...

- Raison de plus! Allez Bro! Move that cute ass of yours~

- ... SHH! Ca va friend, j'arrive."

Ils marchaient maintenant depuis un bon quart d'heure et les maisons autour d'eux se faisaient de plus en plus rares. La nuit finissait tout juste de tomber quand il arrivèrent devant un grand champ. Pewds continua sa route et s'avança vers le centre du champ, alors que Cry s'était arrêté devant. Le Suédois se retourna alors.

"Allez Cry! Rejoins moi! Je t'assure que tu vas adorer! Avance juste doucement."

Cry soupira. Qu'est-ce que son ami pouvait bien lui préparer encore... Le brun s'avança doucement vers le Suédois, comme celui -ci le lui avait recommandé.

"Stop!"

Cry s'arrêta aussitôt, surprit. Il restait encore quelques mètres entre lui et Pewds.

"Tu es prêt?

-Je... Je suppose oui, friend."

Le Suédois se mit à courir dans la direction de Cry. Ce qui s'en suivit laissa Cry bouche bée. Tout un flot de petites lumières s'éleva, alors que Pewds s'était arrêté juste en face du brun.

"Des... Des lucioles?

- Eeyup! C'est pas rare qu'il y en ai ici. Je me suis dis que ça te remonterait un peu le moral.

- C'est... C'est magique!"

L'Américain continua de s'émerveiller devant le spectacle, puis croisa le regard du Suédois qui avait toujours son sourire collé aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Cry eut une pulsion à ce moment là. Il ne se posa pas de question et suivit son envie. Le brun prit le visage du Suédois et l'embrassa sans prévenir, alors que les lucioles volaient toujours autour d'eux. Pewdie fut d'abord surprit, puis une fois qu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait, il entoura Cry de ses bras et répondit à son baiser. Quand l'Américain se recula enfin, tout deux étaient aussi rouges l'un que l'autre. Malgré cela, le Suédois ne le lâchait toujours pas.

"J-Je suis désolé! Ca fait un moment q-que ça me trotte en tête et avec tout ça j'ai pas réfléchit et et-

- Bro! Du calme... C'est pour cette raison que tu faisais la tête?

- ... Entre autre oui.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

- ... Peur. Et je voulais être sûr de mon coté. J-Je comprendrais qu-"

Pewdie le coupa dans sa phrase, et le serra contre lui.

"... Bro... Reste."

4. "Sweet dreams are made of screams" par

Pairing: Cry/Mad!Cry

Type: Romance/selfcest (J'avais pas vraiment d'idée de pairing pour celui-ci... Et puis après un délire par sms avec Lithium Pamplemousse, j'ai eu une """illumination"""... Essayer de lui faire définitivement shiper ce pairing, vu qu'elle est bien partit~ 8D)

Il faisait sombre dans l'appartement. Bien trop sombre. Cry chercha à tâtons un interrupteur, en vain. Il ne se souvenait pas de comment il s'était retrouvé ici, alors que a dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être endormi dans son lit. Il n'était pourtant pas somnambule! Cry arrêta de chercher à éclairer la pièce et commença à avancer doucement dans le noir. La seule source de lumière était un mince rayon de lune filtrant à travers les volets. L'Américain se dirigea vers ce rayon de lumière, son seul repère pour l'instant. Une fois devant la fenêtre, et après s'être prit quelques obstacles sur le chemin, il tenta d'analyser un peu plus la situation. Tout semblait bizarre et il se sentait… observé…

_« Debout à cette heure? »_

Cry se crispa. Il reconnaissait cette voix. Le brun se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir entendu…

« … M-Mad? »

_« Et bien, on dirait que tu ne m'as pas tant oublié que ça~ »_

« J-Je croyais que tu avais disparu de mon esprit pour de bon! »

_« Mais… qu'est-ce qui te dit que je suis encore dans ton esprit? »_

Cry vit alors une personne entrer dans le rayon de lumière. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. La personne qui se tenait devant lui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. C'était comme se tenir devant un miroir…

« C-Comment c'est possible?!

- Peu importe. Tu n'es pas content de me voir? Après tout ce temps à n'être qu'une voix dans ta tête?

- Je pensais m'être débarrassé de toi!

- Ce n'est pas très gentil Cry… »

Mad se rapprocha de Cry et le colla contre le mur derrière lui. Ce dernier se crispa et n'osait plus bouger.

« Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai voulu être plus qu'une simple voix, plus qu'une sorte de parasite dans ton esprit…

- Comment?! Tu n'es que le fruit de mon inconscient! Tu n'es pas réel!

- Cry… »

Mad approcha son visage de celui du brun.

« … si je ne suis pas réel… comment explique tu que je puisse faire ça… »

Cry écarquilla les yeux quand son double l'embrassa. La sensation était bizarre. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi, mais il ne voulait plus que ça s'arrête. Le brun répondit au baiser, s'accrochant au tee-shirt de Mad. Celui-ci, ne voyant aucune résistance, approfondit le baiser. Il fit passer ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Cry, lui provoquant un frisson. Mad se colla un peu plus au brun et descendit son visage pour continuer à l'embrasser dans le cou. Cry dût se mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. Son double se rapprocha alors de son oreille.

« Alors… Je suis toujours le fruit de ton imagination? »

Cry ne répondit pas. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de façon logique. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que cela continu.

« … M-More… »

Mad ricana et l'embrassa de nouveau, tout en commençant à lui enlever son tee-shirt. Une fois cela fait, il descendit ses mains et-

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING… DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…

Cry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur et arrivait difficilement à reprendre sa respiration. Un rêve. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Et… il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou bien être frustré d'avoir été réveillé. Mad faisait partie de lui en quelque sorte. Et il a faillit… coucher avec un double de lui-même?!

DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING… DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…

Cry revint à la réalité et alla répondre à la personne qui l'appelait sur Skype. Ca lui apprendra à laisser son ordi allumer la nuit.

« Hey Bro!

- Uh… Salut Pewds.

- Hola… Ca a pas l'air d'aller?

- Hm… Début de nuit mouvementé. Et il est seulement 4 heures du matin ici.

- 4 heures du… Mince! J'avais oublié le décalage! Je vais te laisser dormir alors.

- Hm… 'kay friend.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Bonne nuit Bro… »

Cry éteignit son ordinateur et s'écroula sur son lit. Il essaya de se rendormir, se disant que ce qui c'était passé plus tôt n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Juste un mauvais rê-

_« Hey Cryyy~ »_


End file.
